Children Of Heroes
by lydiamaartin
Summary: And they were always going to get their happily ever afters. - The Next Generation, doing what they do best - being themselves.


**Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them.**

**This was written for the 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 challenge on HPFC.

* * *

**

Teddy Lupin

**10.**

All you ever wanted is to be _just_ _Teddy Lupin_.

**9.**

You're not your brave, kind, Gryffindor father, you know.

**8.**

You're not your friendly, lovable, clumsy mother either.

**7.**

You're so much more than _metamorphagus boy_.

**6.**

Blue and bronze – (not your parents).

**5.**

You wonder what they're like.

**4.**

You're pretty happy, though.

**3.**

You've got Victoire –

**2.**

Harry, Gran –

**1.**

_happiness

* * *

_

Victoire Weasley

**10.**

_Pretty little Victoire_, they say. Just that pretty little girl.

**9.**

You're _more_ than blond hair, blue eyes, perfect smiles.

**8.**

You write, because it's a little like magic.

**7.**

All those faraway worlds, fantasy and dreams.

**6.**

Fairytales, storybooks, and everything in between.

**5.**

Teddy loves you for _yourself_.

**4.**

You don't need more.

**3.**

Just a girl –

**2.**

who writes –

**1.**

_fairytales

* * *

_

Dominique Weasley

**10.**

You're the girl who gazes at stars because they _shimmer_.

**9.**

The stars were always meant for girls like you.

**8.**

Gray eyes, like pretty stars, shining for _you_.

**7.**

Maybe he's Rose's (but maybe he's _yours_).

**6.**

You're all bubbles and twinkling stars.

**5.**

There's no need for comparisons.

**4.**

All you are is –

**3.**

_you_, little stargazer.

**2.**

You're like –

**1.**

_stars

* * *

_

Louis Weasley

**10.**

You're the boy who's always _laughing_ (starring) (being _somebody else_).

**9.**

Maybe it's time to let others into the spotlight.

**8.**

There's only so much laughter you can take.

**7.**

All's fair in love and war, y'know.

**6.**

Except when she's _your cousin's girl_.

**5.**

Listen to your (wiser) sisters.

**4.**

_Fairytales are for everyone._

**3.**

The spotlight dims.

**2.**

There's just –

**1.**

_you_

* * *

Molly Weasley

**10.**

You were always up for a challenge – even _(_elusive_)_ perfection.

**9.**

Copper curls, silvery eyes, a smile like honey (nothing).

**8.**

Lure those boys in – (it'll never be enough).

**7.**

Maybe there's that one boy (of _course_).

**6.**

But he's _somebody else's_, isn't he?

**5.**

Rose and Lysander are _perfection_.

**4.**

Challenged yourself too much?

**3.**

Game? Given up.

**2.**

Just you –

**1.**

_perfect

* * *

_

Lucy Weasley

**10.**

You're the girl who believes (always and forever) in fairytales.

**9.**

Princes, princesses, ivory towers, storybook endings, happily ever afters.

**8.**

You're too old to believe in fairytales (_impossible_).

**7.**

You're never too old (never, ever, ever).

**6.**

One day, you'll find your prince.

**5.**

Until then, keep believing, sweetheart.

**4.**

You're never too old.

**3.**

Never, ever, ever.

**2.**

Believe in –

**1.**

_magic

* * *

_

Fred Weasley

**10.**

You're all _laughter, jokes, pranks_ and maybe (it's too much).

**9.**

You're not a carbon copy of Fred Weasley (first).

**8.**

Stop being the clown – you'll _never_ match him.

**7.**

All you ever wanted was to _fly_

**6.**

Soar like a phoenix, clown boy.

**5.**

In these clouds, you'll find –

**4.**

those dreams, long forgotten.

**3.**

Be a pilot –

**2.**

an astronaut –

**1.**

_yourself

* * *

_

Roxanne Weasley

**10.**

See those stars, little girl? They shine just for you.

**9.**

You wish on shooting stars, birthday candles, wishing flowers.

**8.**

All wishes come true – they have to (eventually).

**7.**

You might have to work for them.

**6.**

Go find your happily ever after.

**5.**

It's out there, somewhere, shining –

**4.**

in those wishing stars.

**3.**

Blow a candle.

**2.**

Make a –

**1.**

_wish

* * *

_

Rose Weasley

**10.**

You're rather like Molly, striving for perfection (never reaching it).

**9.**

You go for the rebel angle instead of sweetness.

**8.**

It works, until _he_ enters your life (naturally).

**7.**

Oh, Scorpius always belonged to Dominique, darling.

**6.**

But you've always had a thing –

**5.**

for blond boys with smiles –

**4.**

that made you _melt_.

**3.**

It's not perfect.

**2.**

But it's –

**1.**

_love

* * *

_

Hugo Weasley

**10.**

Certified genius at age eleven and nothing to prove it.

**9.**

Peace and quiet is nonexistent in this noisy family.

**8.**

All you want to do is _get away_.

**7.**

Muggle science seems more interesting than magic.

**6.**

You become one of the _best_.

**5.**

But it's still _not enough_.

**4.**

Until you meet her.

**3.**

Miranda's a miracle.

**2.**

Peace, quiet –

**1.**

_tranquility

* * *

_

James Potter

**10.**

How much work can it be, living up to namesakes?

**9.**

They're dead, but it's impossible to ignore their legacy.

**8.**

_James and Sirius_ equals _James and Louis_, yes?

**7.**

You just want to play your guitar.

**6.**

Strum those strings, make that music.

**5.**

Be yourself. It's not hard.

**4.**

_They_ never played guitar.

**3.**

You'll be _famous_ –

**2.**

for _yourself_.

**1.**

_play

* * *

_

Albus Potter

**10.**

And that awful name is only the beginning of expectations.

**9.**

Aspiring to be different counts as ambition now, _Slytherin_?

**8.**

Oh, yes. Because here, you can be _more_.

**7.**

Not just_ Harry Potter's son_ (you're _more_).

**6.**

Black hair, green eyes – what's different?

**5.**

That silver and green tie –

**4.**

the _outstanding_ school grades –

**3.**

that damned _name_.

**2.**

Not Harry –

**1.**

_more

* * *

_

Lily Potter

**10.**

You're the girl who memorized Shakespeare quotes at age eight.

**9.**

All life's a stage, and you're the brightest star.

**8.**

Your favorites were always tragedies – Romeo and Juliet

**7.**

_Oh, Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?_

**6.**

Searching for Romeo is fruitless, darling.

**5.**

You already have a fairytale.

**4.**

Happily ever after (_Lorcan_)

**3.**

You're not Juliet.

**2.**

You're just –

**1.**

_Lily

* * *

_

Scorpius Malfoy

**10.**

Born to a family of darkness and death, born _light_.

**9.**

You're all _vanilla hair_ and _gray eyes_ and _brilliance_.

**8.**

You're some combination of the sun and moon.

**7.**

In the daytime, you _shine_ (kiss Rose).

**6.**

In the nighttime, you _gleam_ (stargaze).

**5.**

The sun's brighter – (not anymore).

**4.**

Dominique's like shooting stars.

**3.**

She's so _dazzling_.

**2.**

Night sky?

**1.**

_Brightened

* * *

_

Lorcan Scamander

**10.**

Football, basketball, baseball – you play them all because they're _fun_.

**9.**

And you're all about fun, aren't you, little athlete?

**8.**

Laughing with Lily (always Lily) because she's _fun_.

**7.**

She's _fire, sparkles, spotlights_, and you're _laughter_.

**6.**

Unlike the others, you _enjoy_ it.

**5.**

You were born to laugh.

**4.**

Score that goal, superstar.

**3.**

Soon, it'll matter.

**2.**

For now –

**1.**

_laugh

* * *

_

Lysander Scamander:

**10.**

You're all _quiet glades_, _quaint cottages_, _imaginary animals_ and _belief_.

**9.**

You're the quiet twin, the one in the clouds.

**8.**

The one who was Lily's perfect (_perfect_) match.

**7.**

She's all _daydreams_ (Rose is all _rebellion_).

**6.**

Opposites attract, right? _Lorcan and Lily _…

**5.**

… _Rose and Lysander_ (don't work).

**4.**

Oh, except you _do_.

**3.**

She's blooming flowers –

**2.**

quiet glades –

**1.**

_belief

* * *

_

The Next Generation

**10.**

And they were always gonna get their _happily ever afters_.

**9.**

Because they _shine_ like the sun, stars, moon (_everything_).

**8.**

Through all the ups and downs, they're _family_.

**7.**

They're not their parents, they're something _new_.

**6.**

They're something different, something utterly amazing.

**5.**

Something to write in storybooks –

**4.**

something to dream about –

**3.**

to live for –

**2.**

happily ever –

**1.**

_after

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: 60****th**** fic, yay! =D I've been passing those milestones like crazy, haven't I? I hope you all enjoyed this, despite the slightly strange format! =)**

**Please don't favorite without reviewing! If you liked it, let me know what you thought! Thank you!**


End file.
